Christmas with 4 Girls and a Cookie
by TheGreenEyedRioN
Summary: Just a little Xmas Fanfiction. Will be a two or a three part story. Naomi isn't into Christmas-Emily lives for it. Who'll be the stubborn one, and why? Katie is bored and lonely and Cook might've just the thing in mind to cheer her up, but what about his happyness? What happened to Panda, Tommo, JJ, Lara and most importantly what happened to EFFY? Keffy Naomily Cook; T for language
1. Morning of the 24th

**So here comes a little two-shot for christmas. This is my first try on Skins but I almost read nothing else for half a year. Yes, I am kinda obsessed with it and how could I not be with such amazing writers out there such as Trufreak89, niceoneBlondie, , HyperFitched, Godless Hippie and all you other amazing ones out there. You inspire me and mostly you save my life by updating.**

**Pairing: Naomily and Keffy and a little bit of the good ol' Cookie Monster**

**disclaimer: Skins and it's characters sadly don't belong to me.**

_'thoughts'_

**Enjoy ;)**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Emily**

_'I wake up alone, again. Why is it that Naoms always leaves me while I'm asleep? I swear I'm gonna kill her if I wake up tomorrow, on christmas morning, lookin over to her side of the bed and it's empty. Well, gonna get up then.'_

"EMZY! Are you still asleep?" Katie shouts out on top of her lungs from downstairs.

"Now I would definitely be awake Katie! Keep your knickers on, I'll be down in a second!"

_'Don't ask me how it turned out like this. And by this I mean Naoms and me sharing a house with my sister. It all started out like that when our fathers new machine went from being the most ignored new training equipment to the best sold one. And that all has happened while Naoms and me were in Goa. My parents got themselves a house in Southport, where my mother opened up her own wedding dresses shop. I really don't know why Katie didn't move with them. She started designing her own clothes and though I would never admit it in front of her, she really is good at it._

_We got our old house back though, and now it's up to us three to keep it in check. Naoms and I got the master bedroom and Katie didn't even complain. All she wanted was James room so she could make it her atelier. It is kinda funny if you ask me. All three of us, getting along just like that.'_

As Emily arrives in the kitchen a cup of coffee is already waiting for her. Katie moves hers to her mouth and blows softly into it.

"So, you got her to like, having a beautiful and romantic christmas with you?" Katie asked carefully. That was a sore topic at the moment.

"No, don't think so. I mean, what is wrong with one day of peace and loving and well yeah it is commercialised but gaaahhh." _'Now I'm __ready to burst again. We have this argument constantly since I brought it up last month. Naoms reaction was very typical, really. Avoiding me most of the time. Yesterday was the first day that we didn't fight. Katie is annoyed by us, I guess, I can't even blame her.'_

"Sorry, I just thought you made up cause you two were like, all cosy again yesterday." She is observing Emily carefully.

"Well, we didn't bring the topic up. I gave up, just so you know. I can't wait to hear your opinion on that fact." Emily sighs. "And still, she left pretty early this morning. Leaving me alone, again!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you Emzy! I'm proud of what you're capable of doing just because you're in love. And with that I will be upstairs and work a bit." Katie turns to leave but halts abruptly when she hears Emily more whispering to her than speaking.

"You don't think she's cheating on me again, do you?" Emily already has tears in her eyes and looks very afraid.

"No Emzy, she's stupid but she's not that stupid. And don't you dare ever tell her that I defended her!"

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE**

**Katie**

_'I can see how much she loves you. You are both not the same when you're fighting.'_

"Well then, I'll be upstairs."

With that Katie finally leaves the kitchen.

_'Well, it's nice living with those two, even though most of the time they're like, so cute and so much in love that it feels like I have to puke, but I'm happy for them. They were kinda meant to be, YES I just said that. I could even see it back then, but I was afraid of losing my sister. Tonight will be kinda creepy. Emzy loves christmas, Naomi hates it and me? I really don't feel like staying at home. Mum invited us to Southport and I'm thinking of accepting her offer._

_After that evening in Freddie's shed we all just kinda fell apart. Panda left with Thomas for Harvard and JJ and his girlfriend moved to god knows where. I always forget which highly-praised University is was that he got accepted to. Cook didn't have to go back to jail, that "doctor" had some crazy shit going on and they were thankful he got stopped. Cook didn't stay here though. He shows up here from time to time and has a little chat and a spliff with Naomi but I think he can't face living here without his best mate. That leaves Effy. Nobody has heard of her since Freddie's funeral. I guess she took it the hardest, I mean like, having to hear your dead boyfriend speak inside your head to you? That must be the worst thing to live with. I know that she lives though, I can feel it and its not like Anthea wouldn't have called me if something had happened. I really grew to like her while Eff was on that funny farm.'_

Katie looks down on her sketchblock, recognising that the doodles she made weren't doodles at all.

She had drawn Effy's profile. That wasn't the first time it happened. There would be times when sh was so lost inside her head that she found herself drawing pictures of Effy like that. Sometimes just her eyes, but most of the times it were pictures of Eff looking out of that window on the funny farm, a searching look on her face; or the way she looked into the horizon when they sat by the canal.

_'She was always searching for something. There was a time when I hoped she would someday find it and I wanted to be the one helping her with that. I guess I sought out her attention right from the start. I just hope she found it, whatever she was looking for.'_

Katie puts down her pencil and look around her room. She really made it look like an atelier with bright but not too dominant coloring and a ouch that is just Katie. She felt at home, something she didn't feel for a while. She had locked herself up since she got the news about her menopause. That meant no dating, no fucking around and no going out unless her job benefited from it or Emily made her go out.

_'I just can't stay at home like this! I'll surprise mom and dad and take the train to Southport this afternoon.'_

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Naomi**

Naomi is sitting in a coffee shop at the corner of the mall. She is sipping her Mocha in between laughters, cause really what could she possibly do when Cook was being this hilarious?

He had just told her about his last adventure that brought him to france where his "Eiffel Tower" got some romance.

She had told him all about her fight with Emily and he got a pissed off Naomi to smile. _'That's what I love him for.'_

She loved to fool around like this, but it wasn't this easy anymore. They all learned about the bitchiness of life the hard way.

_'We all learned that to live without the person you love sucks. JJ nearly lost Lara and he lost one of his two most important friends, Thomas and Panda had to lose each other but they got lucky in the end. Effy, Cook and even Katie, they all had a special connection to Freddie. Now look at how much they changed. And me? All I'm good at is bitching around.'_

"Cook, do you think I'm a horrible person?" She puts her empty cup down.

"Is that a trick question? Yano I'm not good at that fookin' stuff." He had his big smile attached to his face.

"No, no. I meant it. Every fucking time Emily and I had a fight and we put ourselves together again it feels like I'm right back to that day when I begged her through the cat clap to stay with me and hold my hand. You know, near enough to reach but a solid wall in between so I can protect myself." She lets out a heavy sigh.

"You held hands through a cat clap?" Cook bursts out into laughter.

"That wasn't the point! Try to focus." Naomi just had to roll her eyes. _'I should have known that he would only make fun of me.'_

"Yano Naomikins, the Cookie Monster isn't the brightest star in this galaxy but it seems that you aren't one of those eighter. Red loves ya, upside down and inside out, yano? She forgave ya all of ya mistakes and maybe this time it means that you have to accept that she wants something that badly."

His eyes shone bright as he said that. Naomi could see it cause his eyes never left hers.

_'So that means celebrating christmas...'_

After a long moment of silence Naomi speaks up again,

"Do you think I can make her happy? You know, forever?" She starts fidgeting with the cup.

"I hope so, 'cause Red is a keeper." And there went his dazzling smile again.

_'Shit! He's right! I need to buy decoration and and and...'_

As Naomi jumps out of her seat Cook just starts to laugh.

"Cook! I need to buy everything for a perfect Christmas! You've got to help me and you have to get Emily out of the house so I can surprise her!" By now her voice switches back and forth from nervous to excited.

"Sorry, mate. No can do. The Cookie monster has to get his things together. There will be a hugh Party in London tonight that needs its fookin' party monster. Got to get my train, but I know that JJ is back in town for the holidays and Emily and him are gonna have a little chat this afternoon, so you should hurry the fuck up."

As they said their goodbye they both thought about life and the way is has changed.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Cook**

As Cook stood at the train station a few hours later he was lost in his thoughts, far away from everything happening around him.

_'I hope it will finally start, that happy ending of Red and Naomikins. Naomi and Emily, huh? Naomily, yeah that sounds fookin' appropriate. Seems like it's just me now. Well, me and a big costume party in London.'_

"llo! I said HELLO, you tosser!"

'If that isn't the beautiful sound of Katie's voice...'

"Katiekins!" Cook already howled out while turning around. "What is my favourite twin doing 'ere?"

"Well, I'm definitely not like, your favourite twin and actually I'm waiting for my train."

Katie couldn't keep the bitchiness out of her voice.

_'I guess old habits die hard.'_

"Well Katiekins, so am I. Where are ya headin' to? Please tell me your gonna go to London, eh?"

'Would feel good to be not alone for a few hours.'

"No, I'm heading to Southport."

"Ah, to da parents. Having a quiet and loving christmas, eh?" He shot her his trademark grin.

"Well, better than sitting at home and hoping the lezzers don't kill each other." There was a hint of a lisp in her voice as she said it. "So, why are you going to London?"

"Cause there's a hugh Party that needs a Cookie-Monster. It will be full of costume clad people having a good fookin' time. Can't miss that, yano."

They stood there, silently, waiting for the trains to arrive.

_'She has changed a lot, huh? Where is that superior look she always used to wear? I guess she could need some free time too. Maybe I should drag her with me-'_

Katie abruptly turns to face Cook as she sees her train arrive.

"Ask me already."

"What?" 'Now she kinda startled me'

"Ask me to come with you, you dumbass! Cause hello, last chance you got my train just arrived."

_'There is that bitchy mask. Well then, all or nothin'. '_

"Katiekins, you don't want to leave the Cookie-Monster all by himself. Join me."

"Kay, but just because you asked so nicely."

The two had a lot to discuss on their way over to London. Cook told Katie the news about Naomi's change of heart, his adventures all over europe and they planned out the evening.

_'Well then, first finding a hotel to crush, then getting us costumes and booze and finally getting ready and heading out.'_

Cook gets out two cans of beer and hands one to Katie.

"So what do we drink to, eh?"

"Well, that's like, easy. **To a life-changing evening." **And with that Katie clinks her can together with Cooks.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**End Part 1**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**So hope you guys like it and you know, feel free to use that button down there cause that not only makes me happy but it makes me continue with this.**

**The next (and hopefully last) part should be up in a few days. (Depending on the time that I have I will maybe make 3 parts instead of 2 so you guys don't have to wait too long.)**

**Greetings, RioN**


	2. Christmas Eve

**Here we go, part 2 of my Skins christmas tale.**

**I wanna wish you all a happy holiday and the gifts you wanted ;)**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Cook:**

_'Well, Katie and me arrived in London a few hours ago. We had quite the fun on our train ride. I almost forgot how funny her bitchiness actually was. Until she took her fookin time to get herself a costume. And she nearly did kill me when I told her to wear a elf uniform for it's christmas night and she is tiny after all. I got myself a reindeer mask and some antlers to go with it. Completed with some brown clothes and I've got myself a cheap and fitting costume. Katie was sad that she no longer had her Angels costume and she couldn't really remember what happened to it after that day Effy tried to kill herself. It took her fookin hours, but right now she's in our hotel bathroom applying some last make-up before we head to the costume ball. She looks really hot in her little red hot-pants and the low cut top she's wearing. A christmas babe...well, she surely is. I like the red and white mask she's wearing, looks a bit like a candy stick.'_

"Cook, I'm ready. I do look like, really hot, right? I need to, I mean this is my first night out since like forever! I need some attention." Katie's lisp is more dominant than it was the whole day. She really seems anxious.

"Believe me, you'll get the attention. Maybe also the Cookie-monster's attention, eh?"

_'We'll see.'_

"Tosser..." Katie turns and with that they head to the costume party.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11

_'It's good that I know some people here. The party is already buzzing by the time we enter and there is a hugh crowd at the bar. I signal Katie that I head over to the bar and get us some drinks._

_It feels like an eternity but by the time I get served a nice chick is eyeing me up and down. She's also a reindeer, but with a much sexier outcome.'_

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. Nice costume, Rudolph?" She starts to clearly flirt with him.

"No, I'm his son, Cookie." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

This night was going to be fun, of that he was sure as he saw two other female reindeers in the crowd.

_'They all need some attention of the cookie-monster.'_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Naomi:**

_'So I arrived at the house 10 minutes ago. The good thing is that it's empty. No Katie and especially no Emily. I really hope that she's going to like this. I bought everything, a tree and yes the real deal, though I bought one with roots so Ems can put it in the garden and raise it. I've got candles and stars and firewood and some fancy wine. So while I'm putting all of this decoration up I just hope Ems won't come through the door so I can cook our dinner as a surprise as well.'_

She gave it her all. Decorating, putting up a playlist with christmas songs, getting herself in some clothes she bought especially for this evening only. While doing all this she actually got into some christmas feelings and the music wasn't too annoying.

She actually sang along to "White Christmas" , swayed her hips and all that while standing in the kitchen, preparing the pasta and occasionally looking over to the cookies she already put into the stove.

That's how Emily found her. Naomi looked up from the stove, finally. She didn't know Emily actually watched her for a few minutes but she could clearly see that her face was torn in two. Emotions of shock and amusement were written over Emily's face, but so was a tiny sparkle of anger and sadness.

'Well, shit! I'm not finished yet.'

"Em..."

"Hello, Naoms."

"You're home pretty early." Naomi's voice made it clear that she wasn't happy about that.

"I guess I am. I was at JJ's, you know. His mum was so excited about Christmas and having a happy holiday that I just couldn't stand it anymore. I thought that I should go home before I consider staying with JJ for christmas and not with my annoying girlfriend that yet again run out on me this morning. So believe me when I say I don't fucking get you! Why are you dressed like Miss Claus, while singing fucking christmas songs and seaming like you're actually enjoying yourself!" Emily got more and more angry with the little speech she just held.

_'She really is angry at me. Wait, did she just say that she considered staying with JJ? So I'm behaving that bad, huh.'_

"I'm so sorry, Em. For everything. I mean it. I wanna make it better. Just have a seat and I'll finish dinner and we can celebrate..." Naomi started fidgeting. She hated Christmas but more than that she loved seeing Emily happy.

"No chance. I'll help you. But don't you dare ever make me feel this lonely and annoyed again!"

They shared a passionate kiss. One of the kind that makes you forget everything around you.

And with a shared smile and an eye roll from Naomi they toss the burned cookies into the bin.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Katie:**

_'So Cook like, officially forgot about me, that tosser! I haven't seen him around since he left to get us drinks. Right now I'm dancing in the middle of the dancing area and I can barely take a step to the side. There is just not enough room and I wonder why all those people don't spent this time of the year with their beloved ones._

_Some guys have already hit on me, but no one was really my type. If I have one, I mean I've dated small and big guys. The Freddie thing...well I dated him but it was never really love. I wanted to prove myself that time. I wanted to be the queen bee. I never was, it was always Effy. Even I was fascinated by her, I still am.'_

This is all Katie does for a few hours. She hates the fact that she just doesn't have anything better to do on Christmas Eve. As she closes her eyes she feels someone taller dance her up from behind. She doesn't really care, at least that was what she came for, right? It sounded all too good for her when Cook told her about it. _'Wait, I can feel boobs pressed into my back.'_

And as she turns around to confirm her thoughts she sees a hugh group of girls dancing, one of them dressed totally in pink and wearing a shirt that said "Gonna be married".

_'Great, a hen night. The last one I attended I had just as little clothes on and it sucked, I mean it was like, one of the worst days of my life.'_

She turned away from the clique and her breath suddenly catched in her throat. Only a few feet away from her stood a taller girl, wearing the same angel costume she once had. Her hair was curled and it was this dark brown colour Katie would recognise everywhere. They locked eyes and Katie felt a shiver run down her spine at this unexpected but beautiful view. They both felt like someone had just told the time to stop but Effy was of course the first one to move. Katie feared that she would turn and walk away but Effy just got closer till they could speak.

"I never thought that the girl I stole this costume from would actually turn up here today." Effy said confidently and a smirk made its way to her face.

"I, err...it looks definitely better on you. What are you doing here? I mean not like here at the party, but here as in London." Katie was nervous, her lisp dominant. _'Why do you always make me nervous?'_

"I live here now. Got myself a new life and started to really live again. I tried to write you a few times but I just couldn't bring myself to sent those letters to you, and I'm sorry for that. You know, you don't look so bad yourself. It's been too long since I saw you." Effy tried to tell Katie so much more, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet and have some time to like catch up?"

And with that they headed out to do exactly as Katie proposed.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Emily:**

_'Here we are, sitting underneath the christmas tree and wrapping up the gifts Naoms bought for Katie and my parents. I already got mine, she bought me some books that I wanted to read and I'm as happy as anyone can get right now. She really went all out just for me and that makes me feel like I really mean everything to her. The only problem I have right now is that I didn't get her a present. It's not really my fault and she told me like a hundred times already that I was the best gift ever but I do feel like shit about it.'_

As they give the last present the final touches Emily gets a perfect idea. Without saying anything she stands up and leaves for Katie's atelier, Naomi still occupied with putting away the presents.

Emily returns with a water resistant black pen behind her back and falls to one knee in front of a stunned Naomi.

"You once told me that I am the love of your life and that I have your heart since you were twelve. My heart was this whole time with you, right on from the first time we kissed. In Goa you told me that I was the one person that could annoy you just as much as your mom but at the same time you love us both unconditionally. This is exactly the way I feel about you Naoms. I love this big and stubborn heart of yours and I love what you did for me today,soo...

Would you do me the honour and marry me?"

By the time Emily asks her the most important question in her short life Naomi is already in tears. After all Emily was the one person that could ruin her life, but she was also the only person to give her a real life full of happyness.

"Naoms..." Emily's eyes showed a bit concern since it has been already some seconds and Naomi hasn't answered yet.

"Yes, of course yes! Sorry, I was just surprised. I can't believe my luck, this is definitely the best christmas ever." She held her hand out to Emily and that was all the invitation that Emily needed.

She took the pen and drew a ring on Naomi's finger.

"Wow, that's a ring I didn't expect." Naomi let out a light chuckle.

"Well my dear Grinch, I already told you that I didn't get you anything. See it as a placeholder, okay?"

"I like it, Em. Maybe I should get it tattooed. That way I can't lose it and nobody can take it away from me."

"Only if we get matching ones, Naoms. No one will ever take you away from me."

"Well, how about some shagging under the christmas tree to celebrate our engagement?" Naomi asked, followed with a hugh grin.

"Of course, my wife-to-be. Everything to keep up your christmas spirits."

"I love you."

"I know."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE**

**Effy:**

'Here we were, at my flat, talking about everything that we missed in ech others life and I still can't be honest with her. She behaves like nothing has happened, like we are best fucking friends that call each other every day. I sometimes imagined what it would be like if I had been honest with myself the day of Freddie's funeral. It hit me while we were all standing around his grave. All I could think about was that I was glad that Katie was still with me, that my therapist hadn't killed Katie. He knew that I was having feelings for her but he must have thought that Freddie was the bigger competition. I just can't understand why he had thought that.

Katie always brought out the hidden things in me, the jealousy when we were at Gobblers End and the two people I loved hooked up and I was left alone and also she made me strong, at the mental hospital and at the funeral.

We got really fucked up after we left the graveyard, Freddie would have been proud, believe me. Katie and me were the last ones still standing, or at least awake. It happened all so fast, I pinned her to the couch and kissed her, not stopping till she responded. We kissed for most of the night and in the morning hours I left, before anyone was awake. I left to get my life back and yet as I look in the eyes of Katie Fucking Fitch I feel like I have been running from it the whole time.'

"Eff, can I ask you something?" Katie's face was a bit white.

"Sure, shoot." Effy would do anything just to be able to listen to Katie's voice some more.

"That night, after Freddie's funeral, after we kissed. Do you remember anything I told you from that night?" Her voice cracked and tears formed in her eyes.

"After we kissed? We went to bed after that, there was no talking. When did we talk?" By now Effy was nearly hyperventilating.

"We did. I brought you to bed cause you couldn't like, walk at all and I told you about ow jealous I was of..." Effy interrupted her.

"Me. And I get that." Piercing blue eyes found their way to the ground.

"No! Would you like, listen to me! I was jealous of you at some point, yes. But after our little run in that day at the canal I think that all this time I didn't want to be you as much as I wanted to have you to myself." Katie stops abruptly, her face bright red after this admission.

"So the whole time we did feel the same."

It was all Effy said. She always said just the most necessary words. And for once Katie didn't feel the need to speak at all. Here she was, in the tiniest flat she's ever been to, looking in the eyes she couldn't forget, just being content to sit next to the one she had so much feelings for.

They changes into some of Effy's big shirts to sleep in without saying anything at all. Only as the lay down onto Effy's bed Katie opens her mouth again.

"I still have my Christmas wish." She whispers into the room.

"And what would that be, Katie?" Effy asked in a just as quiet tone.

"You, forever."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFF**

**And with this I wish you all a happy holiday.**

**I had to rush to get it done in time but I hope it doesn't disappoint you all that much.**

**RioN**


End file.
